This application relates generally to a control system, and more specifically to a control system for various environments including hazardous environments.
Present control systems are comprised of hundreds of components. Such a large number of components complicates the manufacturing process and leads to increases in costs and time of manufacturing. Such complexity also affects distributor's stock of components. Additionally, devices used in current controllers have a significant number of flame paths. These flame paths decrease safety and can affect reliability of the devices and controller.